Destiny Awaits: Adventures In Unova
by srikar
Summary: I do not own pokemon Hilda "White" and her twin brother Hilbert "Black" were the average 13 year olds, kids of the Unova Professor Juniper and grandchildren of the famous Professor Cedric Juniper. Aspiring something different, Hilbert and Hilda meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer with similar aspirations. With dreams to become Unova league champions, and to complete the Unova region


(Hilda's POV)

 _"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor but in this case, call me mom! That's right Hildakins! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle, one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough from me... come on Hilda go on and start your journeys!"_

I woke up to mom's minccino swiping her tail in my face, I literally spit fur from my mouth. Average typical wakeup call from mom...

"Minccino seriously?! I told you a million times to stop bothering me like that!" I hissed, finally managing to calm myself down. Let's just say I'm not typically a morning angel when someone or in my case some Pokémon wake me up. "Fine go wake up Hilbert, knowing him he must've played on his wii all night" I sighed, the chinchilla like Pokémon titled his head before going to the room next door. Hilbert's room. The sun was shining through my glass windows and onto my small room. I took out my brush and started doing my regular morning routine. Brush my hair, wash my teeth, take a quick shower, eat breakfast...you know the normal stuff. When I heard Hilbert scream from his room I smirked, yes, I'm evil but can you really blame me? I mean having Hilbert for a twin brother is bad enough. Though I regretted my decision when Hilbert came sprinting out of the room and making us fall from the stairs, again.

"Ow Hilbert you idiot watch where you're going!" I snapped at him grabbing my head to ease the headache. He chuckled rubbing his head like me, can't really blame him, can I?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah like you're the one to talk clumsy" Hilbert teased, or I hoped he was. That's Hilbert, my twin brother to be exact, or in his case 'the older brother' sometimes I just want to punch his face sometimes. We're what you call fraternal twins, which I am so relieved that we look nothing like each other.

"Kids are you alright did you break anything?!" Mom asked us, she went over and checked our arms before me and Hilbert pulled her away in unison. "No mom we're perfectly fine" me and Hilbert sighed. That is Professor Juniper, otherwise known as the Professor of Unova! (A.K.A our mom), she's usually drowning herself at work with the Pokémon that has been caught and seen in Unova, though from all the trainers not a lot of information has been collected so far. She's a kind-hearted mother who is excited for us to help her out in her research studies, maybe because she expects us to be researchers when we grow up, though we don't want to be... Well I don't want to be I'm not sure about Hilbert.

"Hilda, Hilbert you know what day it is?" She excitedly asked us, me and Hilbert stared at each other in unison before Hilbert spoke up. "The day I stopped being an only child" I grabbed his hair which resulted in him grasping my hair tightly "and since when were you an only child!" I told him.

"Let go of my hair Casper!" Or for the love of Arceus, if that's how he wants to play then bring it on.

"You let go your unintelligent excuse for a brother!" I snapped back at him, I think we started emitting a high amount of electricity at this point.

"Hilda, Hilbert stop fighting and go get changed we're supposed to pick up Professor Oak and his guests today. Of course, I didn't forget about your surprise." Hilbert let go of my hair and I let go of his, and we refused to look at each other. We even avoided eye contact when we entered our rooms. What to wear...I finally settled with a white tank shirt that reaches my waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of ripped up denim shorts. I decided to wear my black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. With my pink messenger bag, I felt ready to go on and start my journey. I thought. When I stared at Hilbert I'll say it because I'm his sister, but he looks cute for once. (No twinsets, as his sister I think he looks cute)

Hilbert wore a black and grey t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket with black pants. He also decided to wear a red cap with a matching pair of shoes, and He carried around a black and blue messenger bag with a large white Pokéball in the centre. Of course, he also wore red and black high-top shoes with white soles that matched his red and white hat that was covering his light brown hair. We seemed to forget about our little fight. Well not really, we avoided eye contact when we got to mom's SUV, that was until Hilbert broke our uncomfortable silence.

"Hey sis let me ask you a question, why are you going to start a journey?" Hilbert asked me, well I've never really thought about that... To be honest I never knew what I was going to be when I grew up, but I was sure of one thing I was going to complete the Unova region Pokedex.

"To complete the Unova region Pokedex"

"After that?" Hilbert asked.

"After what?"

"After you complete the Unova Pokedex, what are you going to do?" I stayed in silence, I never thought of it.

"You know, you're smart. I bet you'll figure something out sis, I'm going to be the Unova League Champion" Hilbert said with a smile, and laid back in his chair. Soon after that awkward conversation we stopped in the Nuvema Town port and dock. Seeing the airplanes from different regions and cruises coming from Sinnoh, I started waiting for Professor Oak and his guests to arrive. I dozed off for a little before I went to a deep sleep.

I woke up half an hour later, the sky was grey as if it was going to pour down soon.

"Hilda! Hilda! Wake up, they're here"

"Hilbert shut up and let me sleep"

"Come on sis, wake up. The guests are here!" Hilbert said. I woke up at that moment, and stood up. I was worried that it would rain on us soon.

"Fine" I replied, mom's hand was the only thing visible in the crowd of people in the docks, Hilbert grabbed my hand and led me towards the docks. He has an odd habit of sticking to me, including holding my hand. Yep we're inseparable if you ask me. We soon approached my mom, and three people. One of them the Professor of Kanto, a young middle-aged woman (around mom's age), and a boy me and Hilbert's age that carried around a Pikachu in his shoulder.

"Hilda, Hilbert. I want you to meet Professor Oak, Delia, and Ash Ketchum they're all from Pallet Town" In distinct conversation our parents, and Professor Oak ignored us and left us on the docks as they went inside. They sky was stormy grey, with a pair of raging crimson dots. I had a gut feeling to get out of there, as fast as we can.

"So cool! So, you're Ash, welcome to the Unova Region! I'm Hilbert and this is my sis Hilda." Ash smiled as he extended his hand to us with an adorable smile, I blush.

"Hi" I said nervously, Hilbert blinked as if me being nervous was the _end of the world._

My blush wasn't that bad?... Was it? I really hope it wasn't.

 _'What is wrong with you Hilda! You're getting nervous over a BOY!'_

"I'll leave you two to...ahem talk" Hilbert smirked, which didn't pleasure me. I called out to him, but in a few minutes, he disappeared.

That jerk.

I admit it, I love my brother Hilbert. Unfortunately, our relationship is the _'don't breathe in my direction or I will murder you'_ type of relationship. In those rare and amazing moments of life we will be in the _'hey I'll help you hide the dead body'_ type of relationship. **1**

Our brotherly/sisterly relationship is a rollercoaster basically.

"So why are you here?" I asked him, breaking the awkward silence between us. Ash gave me a small smile, and my cheeks felt hotter by the second. I must admit, Ash is cute.

"Well I'm here on a vacation with my mom," he said, _vacatio_ n as in he's going to stay here for a week.

"Oh, well I hope your stay in Unova is the best one yet! If you want some entertainment out of our region you might want to compete in the Unova League..." That word certainly got Ash and Pikachu's attention.

"There's a Unova League?!" I sweat dropped as they made me sort of claustrophobic, great he has the _'Hilbert Syndrome'_ basically Ash is battle obsessed like Hilbert.

"Of course, although it has been the first year the committee has accepted the league. So, you came here at a good time actually," I told him.

"You know what" he said softly. "I think I'm going to enjoy my stay in Unova"

I didn't think what would happen next would happen to _Ash._ A thunderstorm never came to Unova, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

A lightning bolt head towards Ash's Pikachu, and it struck him.

"Pikachu no!" And Ash headed towards his Pikachu, taking the blow with him.

"Ash!"

"D-Don't worry H-Hilda I'm okay" he groaned. "Stay away! Please!"

That tone of voice was relieving, which was impressive since.

 _Ash was being electrocuted..._

When the bolt hit, I found myself curling myself to a ball like some coward and hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

Next thing I knew someone held me close, and I turned around to see Ash suddenly hugging me. As if to say everything was going to be alright, it warmed my heart a lot.

"See I told you I'm going to be okay" he smiled, suddenly letting go. It's official.

 _I'm terrified of thunder now._

"H-How?!...The thunder, Pikachu, you...ah!" I held my head in frustration, I didn't know what to do. My head was hurting so much, I didn't know what to do.

"I think it's from Pikachu's many thunderbolts" Ash sheepishly replied, and Pikachu matched his expression. Adorably. "I guess I'm used to it"

"Pikachu, Pi!" He smiled.

"I... Ah! Don't scare me like that again!" I snapped, suddenly remembering that I was covered in ashes. (No pun intended)

Ash chuckled, which made me smile. "Don't worry then, _Hilda"_

Suddenly feeling self-conscious I looked at him. "A-Ah my friends don't call me Hilda."

"Then what do they call you then?"

"White" I replied. I liked it, it wasn't old school like Hilda. And it gave me a sense of confidence. "Yeah just call me White"

Ash smiled for what seemed like a long eternity. Before looking at his Poke Nav. I don't know, the technology seemed old school compared to Xtranscievers in Unova.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry with my accident. Isn't today the day you get your starter?!"

 _"Pika, pika!"_

I was blank for a moment before I realized what he meant. "K-Kya! I almost forgot! We have to go now!" Me and Ash started running, thanks to my tall, slender, and athletic figure and long legs, the seemingly long run to any person seemed shorter distance. Unfortunately, couldn't say the same for Ash. Who was way behind. I can tell behind that tall figure, Ash most likely doesn't work out much.

We ran inside just as Hilbert was going to choose Oshawott he grinned as he chose his water type starter and Trip seemed to be staring at me. "Too late sis, I chose the best. Oshawott!" He said in a pose that Oshawott copied. Great another Hilbert.

"Obviously you two are quite immature" Trip sighed walking over to the Snivy. "I'll be taking him if that's okay Miss. Juniper"

"Of course, Trip, so Hilda that leaves you with-"

"I know mom, jokes on them I wanted Tepig" I said with a small laugh as I walked over my new, over excited companion. As I Pat its soft forehead my Tepig smiled and smelled me with her nuzzle.

Ash knelt next to me and looked at my Tepig. "It's cute~" I giggled and picked Tepig up looking into its stormy grey eyes.

"Little Tepig I can tell were going to be lifelong companions"

(here will Hilda and Ash's relationship go? And what starter Pokémon will Hilda and Hilbert choose?)

To be continued


End file.
